


Family Traditions

by PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead/pseuds/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead
Summary: Patrick forces David to take part in an annual Brewer family tradition.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 58
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> David's never been sledding before. Patrick wants to rectify that.

“Do we really have to do this?” David whined.

“Yes,” Patrick answered. “We really have to do this.”

“But whyyyyyyy?” David sounded a bit like his mother did as he turned a one syllable word into three.

“Because, my dear husband,” Patrick said and kissed him on the head, “it’s a family tradition.”

“It’s YOUR family tradition,” David muttered.

“That’s right, David. And you married me—so it’s now OUR family tradition,” Patrick said lightheartedly. He knew David was just cranky because it was 7AM and the sun wasn’t even up yet in Northern Ontario where they were staying with Patrick’s parents for New Year’s.

David snuggled further down under the comforter. “But we didn’t do it last year,” he pouted.

“That’s because there wasn’t enough snow, David.”

David sighed and sat up throwing the comforter back. “You know I hate snow, right?”

“Yes, David. I have it on the list of the many things you hate.”

“Ugg,” David said. “When you put it like that, you make me sound like a monster.” 

Patrick couldn’t resist David when he had a rare moment of self-awareness. “Sorry, David. The truth hurts sometimes. But hey, you’re MY monster.”

David made a grabby hand motion that was somehow both ridiculous and sexy as hell. Patrick grabbed David’s hands and pulled him towards the edge of the bed. “Nope. We don’t have time for grabby hands this morning.”

David sighed knowing he’d lost this battle.

After they had a quick breakfast with Patrick’s parents, they all started getting ready for the day’s outing. 

“Remind me again why I have to wear these?” David asked holding a pair of long underwear between his thumb and first finger letting them hang dejectedly in the air. He was even wrinkling his nose a little bit.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Those are clean, David. And in answer to your question, you will freeze your ass off if you don’t,” Patrick said. “And I kind of like your ass. I’d hate to see it get frost bite.”

“Well if you weren’t forcing me to go hurtling down a mountain on an intertube today, you wouldn’t have to worry about that, now would you?” David volleyed back.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been sledding.”

“Yes, you can. Can you imagine my mother wearing something like this?”

Patrick blanched at the thought. “Nope. No, I can’t.”

“Look at you!” Marci exclaimed when she saw David coming down the stairs. Over the top of the long johns, he was wearing a pair of Clint’s sweatpants, a double-layer flannel shirt with a turtleneck under it, and an honest-to-goodness aviator winter hat with ear flaps. 

“Mom, David’s already feeling a little self-conscious, let’s leave it alone,” Patrick warned.

Marci swallowed whatever she’d been starting to say. “Of course, dear. I was only going to say how handsome you looked, David. Really, it’s criminal how good you make that look.”

David knew she was lying but preened a little bit anyway. If he could wear camouflage hunting overalls in Schitt’s Creek, he could wear whatever this look was to go tubing with his husband. As long as he didn’t have to look in a mirror, he’d be fine. 

David and Patrick had already discussed seating arrangements in the car. Patrick was driving them to the ski resort where there was a tubing hill and Marci, who got carsick easily, would sit in the front with him. David was happy to oblige—especially since the sight of vomit always made him queasy. He was a bit concerned about what he and Patrick’s father would find to talk about though. Patrick had told him when in doubt, it was always best to talk to his Dad about football. To which David rolled his eyes and became even more concerned about the forty-five minute drive ahead of them.

As it turned out, he needn’t have worried. The moment they were buckled into their seats, Clint passed him a flask filled with hot cocoa and peppermint schnapps. Once the road noise was at a level that he was sure Patrick and Marci wouldn’t overhear them, Clint leaned over and whispered to David. “The things we do for the people we love, huh?”

David looked at him in surprise. “I thought this was a family tradition?”

“Oh, it is. I can count on one hand the number of times we’ve missed this in the past forty years.”

“But?” David asked. Clearly there was more to this story.

Clint’s eyes crinkled up at the corners as he chuckled. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t have minded missing it a few more times. But this was Marci’s family tradition long before we got married.” The way he emphasized Marci’s name told David everything he needed to know about Clint’s true feelings about the day’s excursion.

To Clint’s credit, however, he never once complained. He laughed and smiled and was a good sport even when David unceremoniously plowed into him on accident during his one and only solo trip down the mountain. David had accidentally pushed off before Patrick had their tubes connected.

They all teased him mercilessly on the drive home about the way he’d screamed a profanity the whole way down the hill.

“Really, David,” Marci laughed with tears streaming down her face. “I’m not sure that large Mormon family is going to know how to answer their children’s questions on the way home.”

Clint joined in on the teasing, “Especially after Patrick checked you over quite thoroughly for broken bones and then kissed you senseless when he decided you weren't hurt.”

Later that night David found himself alone in the kitchen with Clint who was taking some ibuprofen for his shoulder. 

“I’m really sorry about that, Dad,” David said. It still felt a little strange to call Patrick’s father Dad, but the Brewer’s had insisted. “You’re our son now too, you know,” they’d told him on his and Patrick’s wedding day.

Clint chuckled. “It’s alright. You didn’t mean to. Besides a few aches and pains once in awhile are good for the soul—they remind me that I should work out a little more and take better care of myself.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Pretty sure you just did,” Clint teased.

David crossed his arms in mock defensiveness and shook his head smiling. “That is exactly something Patrick would say—actually has said once or twice.”

Clint beamed. “Yes, that apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”

“No, it didn’t,” David agreed. “Do they know you hate tubing?”

“Oh, David. It’s not that I hate it. I enjoy it once I’m up there. I’ve just never really cared for being cold. But Marci loves it, so I go along for the ride. When Patrick was little, it was one of the things he looked forward to the most every year when school got out for the holidays. And now, well, it reminds Marci of her parents and her brother—all of whom are gone now. It may not be my favorite thing, but it makes her happy. And making her happy IS one of my favorite things.”

David nodded his head. “That makes sense." He paused for a moment and then added, "Well, I’m going to head up to bed. Thanks for the chat.”

“Anytime, son,” Clint said.

David paused at the kitchen door. “Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Same time next year?”

“Only if you promise not to run into me again,” Clint teased.

“Deal,” David said.


End file.
